


Time Stands Still

by citrinesunset



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Extra Treat, M/M, Romance, Time Loop, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset
Summary: Ianto and Jack enjoy an unexpected vacation thanks to a piece of alien tech.





	Time Stands Still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NancyBrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/gifts).



"Think of it this way," Jack said, "we finally have time for a vacation."

"And how is a vacation in the Hub different than how we spend every day?"

"For one thing, it's just the two of us." Jack walked up behind Ianto's chair and started to rub his shoulders. "For another thing, we have a week where we don't have to worry about any alarms going off. A whole week with no distractions or interruptions. There's a reason time loops are the number one honeymoon spot."

Ianto couldn't argue with Jack's logic, even if he couldn't see how the general concept of a time loop could count as a "spot."

"There are worse things, I suppose."

In any case, it was only a week. The piece of tech that was creating the time loop was set on a timer, and it was a short enough period that it wasn't worth trying to reset it. The thought of being trapped in a time loop with Jack for longer than that wasn't without its merits, but in that case Ianto would most definitely want to be someplace else.

But the Hub had a different quality to it when it was quiet. Nighttime in the Hub could be surprisingly peaceful. One could easily assume that Jack lived in the Hub only to monitor it, and perhaps that was the main reason. But Ianto thought he lived there because he liked it, and he could understand why. There was something safe about it.

They had plenty of food and supplies. And a week having Jack to himself...he didn't think he'd ever had that before. Planning an actual vacation was a luxury they'd never had.

Jack leaned over Ianto's shoulder, putting his lips to his ear. "I bet I can keep you from getting bored."

"Challenge accepted." A thought occurred to him. "Do watches work normally in a time loop?"

"For short periods, before time resets. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I do have my stopwatch...."


End file.
